Magic user
Dragon Riders Dragon Riders were able to do magic due to their connection to a dragon, which is a naturally magical creature. Dragon Riders usually found it easier to direct their magic through the palm that bore their gedwëy ignasia, although they could use their other hand as well. The colour of a Dragon Rider's magic automatically matched the colour of their dragon, although the Rider could change the colour of their magic if they wanted to. See Dragon Riders. Magicians Magicians were people born with a natural ability to do magic. Magicians don't require the aid of potions or spirits to complete their magic - all of their power comes from within themselves. Known magicians: the Twins Healers Healers were people who used magic to cure wounds and illnesses. Healers were usually magicians or witches and wizards, but it should be noted that not all healers were magic users. Spellweavers Spellweavers were powerful magicians who spent their time creating spells using their extensive knowledge of the Ancient Language. Spellweavers had to study for countless years in order to reach the point in which they were powerful enough to create spells. Because of this, most spellweavers were elves. Known spellweavers: Vándil Shades A Shade was a sorcerer or sorceress who summoned a spirit or spirits that he or she couldn't control, and consequently became possessed by it or them in both mind and body. Since only an evil spirit would welcome the opportunity to enter and control the body of a living creature, Shades were altogether vile and cruel. Nevertheless, they were also intelligent and cunning, and skilled in magic and swordplay. They had superhuman abilities, such as the ability to see as clearly at night as they could during the day. A Shade could only be killed by being stabbed through the heart; otherwise, it would merely be temporarily disembodied, and would reappear elsewhere. Only a handful of people in the history of Alagaësia have ever killed a Shade, and therefore been granted the title "Shadeslayer". One of these few was Eragon, who killed Durza during the Battle under Farthen Dûr. Known Shades: Durza Sorcerers Sorcerers received their magical power through the summoning and controlling of spirits. If a sorcerer summoned a spirit or spirits which were too powerful for them to control, the spirits would possess them, and the sorcerer would become a Shade. Known sorcerers and sorceresses: Haeg, Trianna Witches and Wizards Witches and wizards received their magical powers through the concotion of various potions and elixirs. Witches also had the ability to read people's fortunes. The common practice was to look into a crystal ball, but Angela has said that this doesn't really work. To read someone's true future, you must cast the knucklebones of a dragon, which contain true magic. Each bone represents a different symbol, and depending on how the bones are arranged when they fall, the symbols will reveal your future. Witches also created love potions for people who wanted them. It is unknown whether wizards possess either of these abilities. Known witches and wizards: Angela Category:Magic Category:Magic users es:Seres mágicos